Kart Kingdom Wiki/Staff Requirements
Hello, these are the Staff Requirements, you must meet these requirements to become a certain staff member. If your already a staff member as of 3/8/19, this doesn't apply to you. All |-|Content Moderator= People who protect this wiki from vandalism and usually edit in pages. Requirements: -300 edits -30 mainspace edits -Play Kart Kingdom; this is for actually experiencing so you can have accurate information in articles, click to the Official Editing Rules for more information. -Haven't been warned within the past 3 months, or has never been warned since. -Hasn't been causing major problems in this wiki, ever -Has been on the wiki for at least 1 month- 3 months ---- |-|Discussions Moderator= Discussion Mods are mods who look and glance at discussions so nobody is doing anything against the rules. The only force they can do is warn however. Requirements: -375 edits -Played Kart Kingdom for a year. -Has not been causing both minor/major problems to the wiki. Like vandalism, bullying, raids, etc. -Has a very rich experience in Kart Kingdom -4 months after joining this wiki ---- |-|Chat Moderator= Chat Moderators are Moderators who's job is to make sure the chat doesn't have anything that is objective to the Guidelines -400 edits -Has been on the KK chat once -Has made 3 blog posts (Random blog posts do NOT count) -Played Kart Kingdom or has been on the KK website for over 2 years. -Has a extreme rich experience in Kart Kingdom. -Been on this wiki for 5 months ---- |-|Fourm Moderator= Forum moderators are only for the people who have been in freefourms.net, -Has been to the new forum (which can be accessed in the home page) -Been on this wiki for 6 months (Half a year) -Has not been warned in the past 3 months -Has a account on Free Forums ---- |-|Discord Moderators= Discord moderators are the people who protect the discord server form anyone who is a spammer,raider,etc THIS APPLICATION IS CLOSED. PLEASE CHOOSE ANOTHER APPLICATION -Has a discord account -Is over level 10 with the MEE6 discord bot. -Has been on the KK discord for a month or more. ---- |-|Admins= Admins are Moderators but more features, they can block, edit the background, etc. But have fewer rights than bureaucrats. This is a hard permission we can trust people to follow the rules. -650 edits -Been on this wiki for 10 months -Has been a moderator before (or is currently a moderator). -Proven their trust -Haven't been blocked in the past 6 months ---- |-|Bureaucrats= (Bureaucrat applications are currently closed!) Bureaucrats have the most features they can do, but only the Founders have the highest rank, they can block, make people staff members, etc. Currently, there's 4 bureaucrats. This rank is a big rank, think twice before making a adoption request! -1,000 edits -Hasn't been blocked within the past 10 months, or has never been banned -Has been on this wiki for 20 months - Has proven their trust Once you see a application below, help us decide by putting a , , or . You can get these photos from the directions below. *Picture Template: Place 2 brackets like this: and then put a yes, no, or neutral in it. (Be sure to first go into source mode!) Category:Other